Seiken Densetsu 3: Where His Heart Points
by Tiger5913
Summary: My first Seiken Densetsu 3 fic - slight love triangle mentions; hope you readers will enjoy this!


4/12/01

4/12/01

Disclaimer: the characters such as Hawk, etc. belong to Squaresoft, not me 

Dedication: God, my parents, my 'brothers', Hudson for creating Bloody Roar I-III, and my readers, especially Xion, PokeDigi, LazzyQ, Alica, Deoku, VGuyver, Flyby, Niteflite, and Xavier.

Special dedication: StarryPeach, who is in full-fledged support of the couple in this story

****

Seiken Densetsu 3: Where His Heart Points

I have Jessica back.

The power of the Mana tree has been restored.

The Dark Prince defeated by us.

Us… I, Carlie, and… her.

The elegant princess of the Wind Kingdom Rolante, the leader of the fierce Amazoness army.

Lise.

My lips beg to release her name once more.

Lise.

I don't understand… Jessica is with me now, and she even has plans for us to settle down and everything.

However…

My feelings for her have changed from what they were in the beginning. When I embrace her, I feel as if I am merely comforting a younger sister. I can't even bring myself to kiss her anywhere but on the forehead, like an advising older brother. There is a part of me inside that is saying who I know I want to be next to instead of Jessica.

…But I can't say it aloud. I would feel foolish to. I'm a thief. I go around with the brothers of my clan, playing Robin Hood as we steal from the rich, give wealth to the poor.

I fought with all my heart to get Jessica back. But… I don't contented. I'm not satisfied; something is missing.

Could a part of me hidden somewhere inside had been fighting for a different reason…? For instance an excuse to travel around and journey with that person and be nearby them longer? Ally with in battle, get to understand her and then unknowingly starting to have feelings for her?

Outside of that dark castle, in the shadowy moonlit forest, I was so joyous when I found out that there was hope for Jessica. On impulse, I rushed at Lise for the devoted care she had for so many others, whether or not she knew them, and I kissed her before either of us could even blink. She kind of squealed and jumped up in surprise in that cute little way of hers; thank goodness Carlie had been looking at these flowers in some bushes. I flushed upon realizing what I had done and when I looked at Lise, her cheeks were pink.

I was going to apologize to her but then Carlie ran up with these white poppies she had picked for us. She gave some of them to me while Lise took the rest and smiled at the little mage, then said that we should move on. I hesitantly agreed and our little trio left the forest, still in heated pursuit of that damn wretched Dark Prince.

She is out of my reach. A strong-willed princess, with the experience of a fighter yet possessing a spirit on which inner beauty emits from. I don't think that she fawns over her looks because she isn't shallow but I think she's beautiful. Her hair, the shade of warm silky honey, always tied together into two buns atop her head, held together by pale green bands. Her expression, soft and filled with compassion but still battle-hardened and sisterly protective at necessary times. And being the scoundrel that I am, I admit that I glance over her figure sometimes, in the inns at night when the moonbeams shine over her slumbering form. She is lovelier than Jessica.

Just a thief… I am like Robin Hood and I suppose then she is like Maid Marion.

…But wait. Robin Hood won Maid Marion's heart. Even with his status and her nobility, she fell for him.

…So will Maid Marion Lise let me be her Robin Hood Hawk?

No, I must be crazy, thinking those things. How farfetched they sound; I bet if Jessica knew, she would laugh.

Still, I'll never know unless I try. And if I don't ever find out, I know that I'll regret it in my later years…

Whatever she decides, I'll understand…

I'm sorry Jessica. I have feelings for another. But who can help not having feelings or affections for the ever-enticing Rolante ruler, Princess Lise?

I have to go to her castle and talk to her… She has a right to know. …As well as the right to refuse. After all, with the many other suitors she must have… I spotted her and Duran in the café together in Palo the last time I saw her, a few weeks back.

Well, I'm still going to try. …But I just really hope that I won't suddenly find myself at the receiving end of Lise's spear.

*****

_We're all alone now…_

A forest green hair tie hung loosely from slim, absentmindedly dangling fingers.

_…But I have to be strong._

Strands of long brown hair blew freely in the cool breeze, a few grazing across the smooth cheeks.

_I will protect you, Eliot, and my kingdom Rolante too, as long as I'm here - I swear it…_

Half-closed eyes rose to glance over the edge of the mountainside, looking at all the hovering cliffs above, and the lone castle that sat atop them. Stony gray walls protected the inhibitors, as well as the female guards patrolling the area, their defeat of the enemies assisted by the high, treacherous winds.

_Eliot has me. But I'm… …Alone. How I wish there was someone else that I could have by my side…_

As if on cue, a head peered out from around the cliffs behind her.

Oblivious, she continued her thoughts; _Rolante will have a queen when I become of age in two years… But it deserves a king as well. Should I ask Duran? …But what of Forcena…_

Affection-filled pupils caught sight of her, and the young man quietly approached her, not wanting to suddenly disrupt. Quickly brushing away his dark blue bangs, which had been swiveling around his forehead, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"…Hey Lise."

_…That voice… _The to-be ruler of Rolante, sixteen-year-old Princess Lise turned around at the familiarity. "…Hawk?"

Giving her a small, somewhat timid smile, seventeen-year-old Navarre thief Hawk met her eyes tentatively. "Got time to talk with a former ally?"

****

The End

Author's Note: Wow, a break from Bloody Roar stories! O_o Well, this was my first Seiken Densetsu 3 fic; how did I do? I hope there are other Lise/Hawk fans out there - Hawk/Jessica fans, sorry, but Jessica is a weak, pathetic wimp. Hawk doesn't need some little clinging chick; Lise is so much more fitted for him. Duran kinda had a thing for Princess Lise in the game though, so I'm sensing a slight love triangle there between those two and Hawk. Eh, Duran goes better with Angela, but he has to wait until he's eighteen or else his relationship with her would be illegal, LoL. Thanks for reading and please leave a review/feedback if you have the time; possible sequel upon request of readers.


End file.
